Read: Enemies Return
Here is book 2. Enjoy! Chapter 1: When night approached, 2-away slept in his mini tent. The others went to bed as usual. When they woke up, 1,2 Difference shouted "It's raining!" 1-away got out of bed and checked it out. "Yes, it is," replied 1-away. "I've got an amazing plan!" yelled 5-away. "we can make a base so 3-away won't have to find us hiding places!" "That's an execellant idea," replied 2-away. "I'll go and tell 3-away the plan!" said 1,2 Difference. "Ok," replied 1-away. 2-away made them a drink and snack before they started to build the base. "What happens if someone raids our base?" whispered 3-away. "I'm not sure," replied 5-away. "let's just see what happens..." Chapter 2: Ten seconds later, they went out to start making the base. 5-away put rocks together to build an entrance. 1,2 Difference put a carpet on the grassy floor. Suddenly, 1-away shouted "We've forgot the beds." 3-away went back to get them aswell as getting a clock. Finally, 1,2 Difference put the clock in position. The sun went below the horizon in no time. They jumped into their cosy beds to sleep in the base. The next morning, 1-away told his team to make food whilst he went to search for Poogn. When he got back, he told his team that Poogn will come to fight soon. 1-away sat down to eat with 5-away. 2-away, 3-away and 1,2 Difference were playing Monopoly. 3-away landed on GO TO JAIL. 1-away got his pudding and ate in 6 seconds flat. 5-away put a random tree outside the base to remeber where it is. 2-away shouted "I win!" Chapter 3: "Lets go and find Poogn," said 1-away. They all got into their positions. 1,2 Difference wanted to fight this time aswell as 2-away and 5-away. "Poogn should be here in a minuite," whispered 1-away. "Poogn!" shouted 3-away. "he's coming!" 5-away crippled Craig whilst 2-away grabbed Poogn's arm. "Get off me you git," yelled Poogn. "You're the gits!" replied 1-away. 1,2 Difference kicked Billy in the face... he was dead. "Not again," shouted Craig. "they killed Billy!" Poogn was about to smack 3-away but 5-away pushed him onto the floor head first. "Eek!" yelled Poogn. "let's go Craig!" They ran away so quickly; they didn't want to die. We will eventually kill Poogn and Craig. Chapter 4: They went back to their base, which wasn't raided, and ate some food. After that, they slept for 12 hours because they were tired. When they all woke up, 2-away thought we could go somewhere. But where? "I know!" said 1,2 Difference. "we could just play Hide & Seek." "Yes, lets play Hide & Seek." "Who's going to be seeking?" asked 5-away. "I am," said 2-away. They all got ready to find a hiding place. "I'm coming!" 2-away found 1,2 Difference first. "How did you find me?" said 1,2 Difference. "I just did," replied 2-away. 2-away found 1-away next. "I was running from 1,2 Difference to a hiding place." whispered 1-away. "5-away went that way I think," said 1-away. They strolled to see if 5-away or 3-away were nearby. "5-away!" said 1,2 Difference. "he's over there!" "Found you," said 2-away. Only 3-away to find now. "Did anyone see where he went?" asked 2-away. "No," said 1-away, 1,2 Difference and 5-away. "He might be over there," shouted 1-away. "Maybe," replied 1,2 Difference. "Is that a medium-grey bar?" asked 1-away. "Yes it is," replied 5-away. "Found you 3-away," said 2-away. Chapter 5: "Poogn and Craig will return soon," whispered 2-away. "Yes, they will," replied 1-away. THE END